Being a BAU Parent
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: Aaron Hotchner finds himself at the BAU looking at yet another late night, when he starts to think about his son. Can some words from JJ convince him that he's isn't a terrible parent?


Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Humor

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

Written for Chit Chat on Author's Corner Round 17 The New Year's Resolution Challenge.

0o0o0o0

December 30, 2011

Aaron Hotchner sat in his office and couldn't help but feel like today would be another long night at the BAU. Sure, there were many long nights at the BAU, but it was always around this time that he couldn't shake the guilt he felt at times.

The guilt grew when Hayley started to complain that his job took him away from home too much. It grew even more when she left him, and took their son with her. It grew again when he declined early retirement after Haley's death.

He worked hard every day to make things better for Jack. He coached soccer with Rossi, read books, played with dump trucks, made Mickey Mouse pancakes. He tried, and yet, it didn't feel like enough. And for another year, Aaron Hotchner had resolved to spend more time with his son.

JJ came to the door and noticed the contemplative blank stare on the face of their strong, steadfast team leader. After years of working alongside the man she didn't need to put her newly acquired profiling skills to the test to know that he had little, dimple cheeked, Jack Hotchner on the brain.

As the only other parent on the team, she had been in Hotch's shoes before. Most recently, when she was stuck in Tornado Alley and Henry was at the hospital after having a seizure.

How many times had they, as agents, jumped to the aid of other, only to leave the one person who needed them most? How many promises had they broken so that they could walk into a job where they faced unthinkable horrors? How many times had they told themselves that they would make it up to their son, that it was okay to postpone that trip to the movies, the planned excursion to the zoo? How much more could they do before their children stopped asking for special time with Mommy or special time with Daddy?

JJ knocked on the door jamb and walked in. "Shouldn't you be going home to Jack?" she asked.

Hotch focused on the blond. "Shouldn't you be going home to Henry and Will?" he countered with a ghost of a smile.

"I'm going," JJ smiled back. "Come on, Hotch." She gestured to the door. "The paperwork can wait until tomorrow morning."

Hotch looked at the blank report form. He supposed she was right. He was actually quite tired and Jack would be going to bed any time now. If he left the office at this very moment, he could make it home in time to head a few more pages of the first in The Hardy Boys Series. He could be the one to tuck Jack in tonight. Not his Aunt Jessica.

"Has Henry gone to bed?" Aaron asked as he pushed himself away from the desk. He had done enough work tonight.

"He's waiting for Mommy to get home so that I can read his favorite bed time story to him."

"Let me guess," Hotch began as he packed up his things. "He won't go to bed until you do."

"He tried to stay up, but sometimes he can't help but fall asleep," JJ laughed. "Was Jack like that, too?"

"I have Where the Wild Things Are memorized," Hotch let out a sigh. "I promised myself this time last year to spend more time with Jack. It seems like I'll be renewing that promise again this year." Hotch walked over to JJ and turned off his office light.

"I think we all make promises like that," JJ said. She nodded knowingly. "It's not easy being a parent at the BAU, but we do the best we can. The best we can do is making the time with our kids count. Before you know it, they'll be teenagers, and they'll steal your car."

Hotch actually laughed at this. "There's still a while before that happens."

"Wanna bet?" JJ asked as they left the BAU together. Both headed off to see their own precious child.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: It's late into the month of January, and I've finally managed to get this challenge piece done. Another short little piece where I don't breach 1000 words. I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Ren


End file.
